Street Fighter Sakura Ganbaru! Wild Bloom
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Sakura Kasugano has graduated from her high school days in pursue of... Being a physical education teacher! Yes folks, she intend to become a teacher to teach the student the wonderful world of Street Fighting! Life as a teacher has been hard on her, but despite her roller-coaster of a life, she still strife to be what she is, and a promise need to be fulfill.


**Disclaimer: Finally, I'm done! My First Street Fighter Fanfic!**

**Sorry about the late update on my everything. And I'm not going to tell you guys about my life just because I wanted to. All I want to say is that I have a life to do, and Fanfic has now the honor to seat at the backseat in my roller-coaster of a life. Needless to say, Fanfic is still a hobby I wish to maintain, so I won't be dropping my interest any time soon.**

**As for this fanfic, I'm pretty sure everyone in the internet knows who Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter is, but what people didn't know is how likeable she is. Sure, everyone calls her a shoto-clone (probably because she is) and that not everyone has the same feeling for her due to being label as 'a female version of Ryu' trope, but she does has her advantages. She is my main whenever I play Street Fighter games, with Dan Hibiki, probably the funniest character created to spoof of SNK own version, being close to second. **

**As you know, there is a ton of Sakura backstory and version being depicted in the internet, some are disgracing and some just outright butcher the character. This version of Sakura Kasugano that I like and respect the most came from a Japanese artist name Masahiko Nakahira, who not only portrait Sakura as a young girl in her school year and does not have the cockiness like those from UDON comics, but also the reason why Sakura has a rival in the first place. Masahiko Nakahira create Karin Kanzuki in Sakura Ganbaru as a rival character for Sakura, and fan love her so much she makes an appearance on street Fighter Alpha 3. Heh, talk about Canon Immigrant.**

**I won't bore you with more of my author note. Let the fanfic begin!**

**Street Fighter belongs to Crap – Err... I mean Capcom**

**All original characters are mine.**

**Street Fighter - Sakura Ganbaru! Wild Bloom**

_-Am I closer to my goal of getting strong like him? Like I used to wish for? He's out there somewhere... under these same stars_ – Sakura Kasugano

-_As long as you continue to be a Street Fighter, I will.- 'That Person'_

"I wanted to be a gym teacher!"

That was what Sakura Kasugano said aloud during her youthful days as a student of Tamagawa Minami High School. Of course, with Karin Kanzuki devious plan to have her fight while having a speech (her philosophy of winning everything goes to the extreme even for her standard) is redundant at best. Despite that Karin had train herself rigorously to a point where she worn a weighted uniform to bolster her already impressive fighting attribute, Sakura still come up on top. Karin Kanzuki accept her defeat (in the most modest possible way) before mocking her long time rival that being a gym teacher is an excellent choice for a commoner for Sakura. Blind by Karin sarcasm - or did not notice it at all, Sakura Kasugano agrees.

Forward several years later, the sunny, always cheerful Sakura Kasugano did in fact became a gym teacher in the very school she graduated from. Being a happy-go-lucky teacher in Tamagawa Minami High School has its benefit for the student who she tutor with, seeing how most of these youthful students would look for guidance and to look forward too, and generally Sakura Kasugano is here to help anyone who is in need of help. Best thing about being a gym teacher is being able to protect her beloved school (and job) from other rival schools, be that from friendly competition to a mobster of misfit gangs. To her, she always have the time to make up for her lack of former training.

...That is, if she can get up in time.

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" Sakura Kasugano squeal aloud as she jump off of her bed, took a quick shower and runs wildly to her closet to pick her clothes.

"Huh, this is what happen when you got home very late in the middle of the night," Sakura's mother reply, seeing her daughter repeated antic with the most unamused expression, "This has got to be the third time you've been late this month."

"I'm so sorry mom! Really, I am!" Sakura quickly apologize, "Ooh, why didn't any of my alarm rang? I swear I bought like ten of them and had them all set up!"

"Oh, I dunno," Sakura's mother reply as her eye turn to the attention of ten alarm clock, reduce to bits and pieces. Most likely being crushed under the sheer force of Sakura's fist. "But it would appears to me that your going to have to buy a much sturdier alarm clock than your common ones."

The confuse young lady arch her head sideways in confusion, which her mother points out what had became to said alarm clocks. Sakura Kasugano took a quick look at it before she got really embarrassed, "Eheheh, I... didn't know my own strength?"

Sakura's mother roll her eyes, "Gee, I wonder..."

"Well, no time like the present! Got to go, mom!" Sakura reply, jumping off from her bedroom floor to the ground floor while clearing up her hair with a wild mop with her tower before she toss the wet piece of fabric onto the clothes dryer stand; she still has short hair as opposed to having a long attractive hair, like most of her friends has nowadays. She likes it short, easy to maintain and easy on the eye.

The long, white bandana still worn on her forehead, and has been like a loyal companion to this day. She will not take it off, no matter the reason. So long as she worn it, she felt closer to 'that person' with that bandana on.

"At least have the decency to come home and have dinner, okay?" Sakura's mother cried out, with Sakura reply back "I will!"

Sakura Kasugano sprint her way towards the school that she had graduate from. It is always the same route, the shortest she had known since she first attended the school with her friend, Kei Chitose. But despite using that route though, she still will arrive late regardless of her normal option.

"Oh, please please please don't tell me I'm late!"

**()**

"Miss Sakura, you are late."

"Groan..."

Mr Roberto, the discipline teacher here in Tamagawa Minami High School said harshly at the young lady, while Sakura is desperate for a legit excuse. The problem is, Sakura Kasugano is never a good lier; she can't even fabricate a white lie if she wanted too. Mr Roberto continues, "What's your excuse this time?"

"Oh... Just... You know, late night sleep." Sakura answered honestly.

"Really? And why is that, partying all night with friends I presume?"

"Oh no, Mr Roberto, it's just that a rival school bully was in the area harassing the poor people here," Sakura begins, and Mr Roberto are quick to piece together the likely scenario in his head, given Sakura 'interesting' background in her early youth. The young lady with long white bandana continues, "So there I was, stopping them from harassing the people when they are more of them, like a dozen or something show up from the dark corner. They are tall and intimidating, but I beat them all up. I then proceed to call the police, make a report and gone home. By the time I got home, it was very late."

Mr Roberto rub his forehead, "Miss Sakura, I don't expect you to beat a guy who out numbered you or anything, much less beating up guys unarmed."

"They were carrying knifes and baseball bat, with nails no less. I'm pretty sure that's says a lot." Sakura answered back, hands on her hip, tapping her foot.

"Truly?" Mr Roberto roll his eyes, obviously thinking that this young lady couldn't accomplish such feat other than a scream for help. "Well the next time you try to lie to me, please make it more interesting; just because you are a gym teacher doesn't automatically means you can fight like Fei Long or something."

"...Fei Long had nothing to do with the fight sir," Sakura are quick to point that fact out.

"Whatever. Go back to class, Miss Sakura, but the next time your late without a legitimate reason, I'm giving you a warning letter."

Sakura Kasugano nod apologetically before walking out from Mr Roberto room. Out of all the teachers she had meet, Mr Roberto is a guy who is hard on everyone, regardless of personal background. Perhaps it's because he is a discipline teacher that is driven everyone in Tamagawa Minami High School the strict reputation for being just that. Still, the fact that even Roberto did not believe Sakura's story and her background is astonishing, even to her. Many of her fellow colleague teacher knew of Sakura and her obsession to trade fist to another, and that was a compliment if you even heard one. To Sakura Kasugano, it is not obsession, as she had learn that when Karin Kanzuki decides to exchange fist with her many years ago.

And speaking of Karin...

"Oh, Sakura-san," a fellow female colleague calls out, "I've just got this letter from the head of Kanzuki Clan. Something about a meeting?"

"I can't deal with her shenanigans just yet; I have a class to do and a job to safe." Sakura answered as she quickly back several books and stationary before storming out of the faculty room. To add the level of disbelief to the crowd of many, Sakura Kasugano didn't bother using the stairs to the ground level; she just jump right down and walk off like a man (or woman) on mission.

That was a two story high building mind you, and Sakura Kasugano did so casually.

"Oh, okay." the nameless teacher reply, before whispering to the nearby teacher. "Hey, what's the deal? I thought she and that Karin lady are like big friends and all."

"Are you kidding?" Another nameless teacher reply, "Last I heard, she and Karin are natural rivals. Their not even friends at all."

"Well, her friend Kei Chitose is one of her friends, and she is no brawler like Sakura-san; she's more open to a lot of things, being a businesswoman and all, but she also has three other friends that I know off," the male teacher reply as he tap the end of his pen against his temple, "But those three also has a notorious record. It's like none of her friends other than Kei-san has a clean record."

The discipline teacher door swing open, with a foul looking Mr Roberto bark out, "If any of you had nothing to do but gossiping, I'm going to have to report to the principal!", which naturally cause the collection few of idle teacher to do something like write a report or carry their files and march off from the faculty room.

**()**

Lunch time, a perfect time to sit down, eat up and have a short break after all the morning work. Most students and teachers would be at the cantina, eating, gossiping and chatting, mostly regarding about their daily life here in Tamagawa Minami High, or whatever hobbies they would love to share.

Sakura Kasugano however took a whole approach on recess time. As soon as she scruff down the rice bento, she is ready for her next activity.

"Alright guys, you know the drill; come at me with everything you got!" Sakura Kasugano bellow out cheerfully.

Sakura Kasugano held her ground at the Dojo Club against 20 or more karate students who are eager to learn. Even the Dojo master, Ikawara-san is here, who have taken great interest on her due to Sakura's unique fighting techniques which he had never seen before. This is where she train herself to better improve her skill. Bare-footed safe for her sock, wearing a white karate gi with a purple undershirt and a single belt around her hip, she felt connected to 'that person', expecially when she untie her long white bandana just to tighten it up around her temple.

"_Every time I tie my band, I always ask myself a question._" a familiar, distance voice echoed in Sakura's mind, the voice of 'that person', "_Am I worthy of this fight?_"

"Yes. Yes I am." Sakura Kasugano whisper back.

While most karate student here aren't veteran at free fighting, Sakura Kasugano admit that it won't be fair if she uses her entire library of fighting techniques against the student, so she is limited to only perform the technique that doesn't require the use of Qi or her Hadou. In addition, all student are allowed to use their full extensive knowledge, skill and experience against her while worn protective armor as Sakura's request.

"Is that all?" the Dojo master, Ikawara-san asked, "Don't get me wrong, but if there is another limitations your going to put on are to either fight with only your fist or your feet, at which point you're going to make us look bad." he continue, chuckling heartily.

"Nope, just that," Sakura reply, "Oh, let's make things interesting though; recess time will be over in five minutes, right?"

Ikawara-san look at the Dojo clock which is hanging above his head, "Yeah?"

"Hmm, okay." Sakura answered, "I'll try and beat down 20 of your student before the timer goes off."

"Whoa, Sakura-san, are you sure this is wise? 5 minutes?"

"Oh, definitely." she reply as she begin to flex herself for a brief warm-up, "Back when I was still street fighting, the fight are supposed to end within a minute, and those who can still fight on progress upward. It's kinda standard to knock out your opposing rivals as soon as possible."

"Alright, alright... 5 minutes is all you got."

Quite a one-sided handicap for the most part, one which Ikawara-san thinks that it would be impossible for Sakura-san to pull through.

For Sakura Kasugano however, it would be a great training to limit her use of Qi energy as well as a strict concentration.

The students however, despite having multitude of key advantages over Sakura, are not very motivated since the infamous gym teacher are known for her powerful strikes, even if it was her weakest punch.

_These guys won't stand a chance with such low morale..._

An idea struck her, "I have an idea," Sakura said aloud, her cheery smile sway Ikawara-san thoughtful assumption, "If any of you manage to score a hit on me, I'll treat all of you dinner."

Ikawara-san slightly retort at this, while the 20 or some karate student are now motivated.

"Hey, Sakura-san, I hope you know what your doing, giving my student so many advantages over you like this." Ikawara-san said, his arms cross with that stern face. "I didn't train these brats to go easy, you know. Not after you have wipe the floor with them months ago."

"That was because I have very little self control, and got a little overboard on the entire fight." the young naïve gym teacher cheerful reply, "Okay students, ready?"

The first student in front of Sakura lunge forward without a sound, fist at the ready. Sakura Kasugano smiles at his effort, make a quick evasion to the side while holding the students fist tight. The stun karate student did not had time to process what is going on when he notice he was on the tatami floor, his body burn with his back and arm felt sore. Sakura slowly kneel next to the young lad, shaking her head, "Now, now. I haven't said 'fight' yet."

Two karate student rush in, one coming from the ground and another leaping forward, the second one had its leg extended. Sakura held her ground by kneeling before she make a low level sprint, something which is technically impossible for a normal human being are capable off, but not Sakura. She dash past the first student who try to hit her with his leg but end up being trip to the ground while the second karate student found no target and crash right on top of his friend. If it wasn't for the protective gear they wore, it would have been painful. Sakura giggle at their fruitless effort.

Five took up her challenge, and all of them quickly surround Sakura in their defensive stance. The one on the left, with short brown hair throws his first punch forward, only to have it reverse when Sakura counter it with a her uppercut, right below the jaw. The force of the blow threw the student high enough that by the time he came crashing down, he had already lost consciousness. Two out of four perform a roundhouse kick which Sakura quickly kneel down and hit both their legs, causing both of them to lose balance, but Sakura's assault did not end there with her low attack. She continue her assault with her own roundhouse kick, connecting her leg at the poor guys head, sending the student to ricochet onto his partner to the gut.

The last two quickly act as soon as Sakura roundhouse their companion, thinking they could take on the young gym teacher while she is not looking at them, thus thinking that they are at her mercy if she isn't facing against them, but her roundhouse momentum did not stop, and connect violently against the last two karate student, both against the head. The last two student spiral in the air comically before landing hard on the tatami floor, face first.

The remaining 12 karate student rose to challenge her, and instead of surrounding their gym teacher, they all rush against her, hoping to overwhelmed her with their fury of strikes. Sakura welcome their bold approach, and she did the same favor by charging forward, smirking at them.

What follows that would widen what Ikawara-san belief in any kind of martial arts is difficult to phrase; Sakura Kasugano rushes in with her fist readily besides her. She body slam the forefront of the student against the students chest before she extend her fist in a form of a leaping uppercut, sending the poor student upward before gravity applied to the soaring kid, all the while exclaiming the phrase "Shouoken!"

As soon as Sakura touch the ground, she spring backward to avoid the incoming fist and kick from the karate student, all with her cheerful smile. After she had manage to get a space between herself and the remaining student, she leap in a forward into the coming crowd of karate student twirling around like a spinning helicopter rotor. As Ikawara-san coin it as the 'spinning kick' when Sakura first demonstrate it a month or so ago; he believed that this technique is flaw and will not be beneficial to the users because it would cause problems to martial artist to regain itself after such a flawed technique, let alone a normal person. Sakura shattered that belief by doing so, knocking several students with her spinning kick while uttering "Shunpukyaku!", and continue to spin around on the ground, taking down more unprepared students before ending it with a violent kick to the jaw on another stunned student with her heel.

"RIIINNNGGG!"

"Oh, times up?" Sakura exclaim, seizing her fighting stance. Sakura Kasugano gaze around the Dojo and notice a lot of promising karate student lay on the floor in defeat, complete with painful moaning and groaning. The last karate student trembling where he stood, still in defensive stance but make no attempt to trade fist with Sakura Kasugano, Ikawara-san clear his throat to the young karate student that the course is over, but the young man are too afraid that he can't move out of fear. "I think you just broke another student, Sakura-san..." the Dojo master chuckle.

"Oh dear,"

**()**

Mr Roberto gaze below from his office, seeing the naïve gym teacher cheerful waving her students goodbye before joining her fellow colleague. Time flies when you are enjoying your moment in school, but for Mr Roberto, he felt rage. He did not like her one bit.

The latest gossip which indicates that the young physical education teacher, Sakura Kasugano practicing with 20 karate student are quickly circulate around the school, which also reaches the ear of Mr Roberto, who is not very well receive at this horrid news; how could a young female gym teacher beat up that many student, all under 5 minutes? He had heard that Ikawara-san, the Karate master allowed Sakura to do so, and unlike Mr Roberto unpopular opinion, Ikawara-san actually accepts that it is natural to have the students to be roughed up. Heck, according to the Karate master, the gym teacher asked permission to him before she proceed to floor them one by one.

The only saving grace is that all said 20 student worn protective gear which prevents them from having anything but a nasty sore for days. The discipline teacher believe that it was Ikawara-san idea, but in retrospect, Ikawara-san always dislike his student to wear such gear during his training regimens. Once again, Mr Roberto felt slightly retorted when it was Sakura idea, rather than the Karate master.

"I've been in this school for almost a decade, and yet this... woman who barely been here for a couple of years is undermining my intellectual mind?" Mr Roberto retort as he clutch his fist tight, over looking the school from his office window.

He sigh, "Maybe I'm thinking too much. The students like her, and most of the teacher here knows her better than me. Perhaps I've been too hard on her, judging her background and all. Still, strict discipline to teachers and students alike must be reinforce."

The chatter behind Mr Roberto door grew louder, alerting the discipline teacher interest, "What on Earth?" he asked, edging himself at the door.

**()**

"So how's Kei doing?" A question suddenly shove to Sakura Kasugano as she is ready to leave school after filing her daily report.

"Oh, I haven't talk much about her, since she's married and all." Sakura contribute her fellow colleague curious question.

"So, when are you going to have a partner of your own?"

"Huh? Partner?"

"You know what we meant, Sakura-san. You know, boyfriends!" a male teacher join in, bearded and slightly bald. He is accompanied by two more teachers around his age, including the Karate master himself.

"Oh! I... Umm..." the young gym teacher are quick to react, blushing slightly as she playfully twiddle her finger, "I have no boyfriend yet... Didn't even went out on a date too."

"Really? That sounds depressing!" the female teacher beside Sakura reacted, "And here I thought boys should have been asking you out, given a chance."

"Oh, I don't mind, really." Sakura wave it off, "I guess I didn't have time to be with boys, or given a chance to ponder about it. I've always act before I could draw a concrete conclusion, but I don't mind one bit. After all, I'm waiting for 'that person' on a promise."

"You keep saying about this 'person', Sakura-san," the teacher next to her asked, "Is he special? Did you have a crush on him? What is he like?"

Instead of giving an honest answer, Sakura-san simple chuckle nervously, blushing red, " Oh, it's nothing, I'm pretty sure he won't accept me, but he's the closes thing I would call a companion."

"Hmm, a martial artist companion, is it not?" the Karate master, Ikawara-san gesture, "It is only logical that you've known martial arts through 'this person', though from my observation, I feel most of your attack didn't seem refine or polished, it's as if you are imitating the art and not drawn to the source itself."

"Yeah, you could say that," Sakura confesses, "Though my level of hand to hand combat are limited because mostly I've learn through imitation, I got myself learning the ropes by being trained to a pseudo martial artist named Dan Hibiki."

"His a joke, don't get me wrong," Sakura continues, knowing that a number of teacher here recognized who Dan is, "But I respect his fortitude. When I first join in street fighting, I was a sloppy, slow, wannabe high school students who have more losses than wins. That's when Dan shows up, with his legendary taunt no less. I followed him because he has a particular movement that is identical to 'that person'. He starts showing the ropes on being a street fighter, though lousy at tutoring, he has an excellent wide array of scope on Qi control. Funny thing is, he claimed that producing Qi energy takes practice, and that he had years of said practice to fire off a tiny energy from the palm of his hand; I did it almost instantly, on my first try no less, triple the size of what Dan did."

Sakura chuckle as memories of old begin to surface, "Who would have thought a young girl, in the middle of her high school year, who is trained by a pseudo martial artist ever existed, manage to beat up Karin, who from Kei Chitose description of her being an upper class student with a mix of multiple combined martial arts in her first run? Not to mention trading fist with the American all time champion Ken Master? Or that one time during my world trip I fought off an underground crime network, with Interpol Chun Li, after which I help fought against a shadowy assassin martial artist that uses dual technique, who I almost lost. And that was before I flew to Russia and fought against the Red Cyclone - Zangief - in a no hold bar arena with the amnesia agent called Cammy?"

"Trading fist with one another is barbaric, that I utterly understand from the point of everyone, but trading fist with friends, or more specifically, rivals is completely justifiable. Several friends of mine, like Batsu, did street fighting because... it was the only way to protect himself from the very school he is in. Others, like Karin-san or Kei-san has their own life to content with, though the former still pester me for a rematch while the latter has a mouthful about how unladylike my hobby is," Sakura note to herself, and a few teachers around her nod with an agreement, both in her opinion and her unusual and dangerous hobby.

"So Sakura-san, what ever happened to that pseudo martial artist Dan became?" A random teacher asked.

"I don't know what happen to Dan nowadays though; both of us part ways when we reach to Thailand, with Dan acting very serious for the first time since I know him." Sakura pointed out, "He was with the infamous Muay Thai King, Sagat when we part ways."

"That's quite tale," join a new voice, which Sakura-san yelp silently just as everyone else, "Perhaps you should reconsider your choice of career and go open a martial artist school or something."

Mr Roberto walk out of his office, his staunch expression is tally to his title as disciplinary teacher here in Tamagawa Minami High School. Sakura Kasugano chuckle nervously at his last comment, "W-well, I... I could, but I don't want to; being a teacher is what I will strife to be, and nothing is going to change that."

"I see." he reply, straightened his tie as he did, "Well then miss Sakura, don't be late tomorrow or I will take action for it, with or without your kung-fu nonsense."

A low, nervous chuckle is all Sakura could produce as a short reply.

**()**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Mr Roberto is expecting another normal day where students and teacher alike made their way to the Tamagawa Minami High School in peace, or at the very least, some assurance that it will not blow up to the point where the media is drawn attention to whatever shenanigans that would happen soon after; that was a weird experience when the daughter of the Kanzuki family makes a huge fuss and promote the school as a battle ground just to draw the newest gym teacher out for a brawl.

No, it is much worst than that.

Unbeknownst to Mr Roberto, there are several unauthorized students on the Tamagawa Minami ground, wearing a different pallette uniform and wielding a baseball bat with nails, some wield a steel crowbar while others carry nothing but brass knuckles. They are also physically huge for a normal student, with puff up muscle that would rival even the most ripped man alive. Their foul expression did not help either to calm Mr Roberto assumption that trouble is brewing. This foreign student stood at the front gate of the Tamagawa Minami High School intimidating and harassing the student that had arrived. Some of the student who are brave enough to walk through are naturally harassed, while few who are too scared to venture forth decides not to approach these huge hulking figure, despite the fact that they are also a student from another school.

These are student from Justice High School, and despite having an ultra-elite student with outstanding performance in both literature and physical education, they are anything but modest, especially when Justice High School had the tendency to 'recruit' students and teacher alike via iron fist for a possible promising candidate to booster their numbers. It also did not help that Raizo Imawano, the principle of Justice High, is not in control of the whole situation, rather his adopted two sons that is manipulating the situation.

The Dojo master, Ikawara-san who arrive the scene after the fact he heard the racket on the front gate, decides to show these undisciplined student from Justice High a much needed teaching, bringing along with him a twenty karate students. At first the student of Tamagawa Minami was relieved that Ikawara-san is here to settle the matter, but Mr Roberto did not; a full blown conflict will inevitably cause an uproar to the media, and that is the last thing he wanted his school to become - an attention to bad press. Standing just outside the ring of conflict among the sea of anxious student, he decides to call the police.

As soon as the discipline teacher dial the number, the two school students clash one another, and the student under the tutelage of Ikawara are immediately being beaten severely. The student from Justice High are ruthless, mostly dispatching said karate student with a good well strike. Even the karate master himself are hard press to defend himself against five armed student with crowbar and baseball bat with nails. Ikawara did however expel most of his energy (which Mr Roberto did not realize) to obliterate said weapon with his barehands using his own Qi energy, rendering both metal crowbar and the baseball bat into nothingness while leaving the bewildered foreign student relatively unharmed, but are very much shaken by the experience.

The karate master however had his energy spend, collapse to one knee and panting heavily. Putting a brave front against seamlessly tens of foreign violent student was his only valid choice.

"That's an impressive feat, coming from you," the biggest student said, crackling his knuckles while sporting an evil smirk, "I've haven't seen that sort of attack in a while."

"...What?" said Ikawara, quite surprised at that last line.

"Name's Bruno. Justice High. I challenge you to a fight. If I win, you'll give me answers." Bruno declare.

"And if I win?" Ikawara-san asked, clearly still in pain and completely exhausted.

"We'll leave, along with my gang. We'll even surrender to the police, but that's if you win." the largest foreign student declare, much of the protest of his fellow gang member.

The karate master baffled for a moment - the man name Bruno just challenge him to a fight, and there is no alternate discussion or further debate. He stood up, barely even able to stand probably. The student name Bruno has no weapon on him, only his barehands and sandal on him. For a student, he is quite large, which gives Bruno a size advantage. He eyed the other foreign student suspiciously, thinking that they might cheapshot him when he isn't looking. Bruno notice his shifting eye, and quickly understood his mind, "Anyone of you boys try anything funny at this man will answer to me! This is my fight, and I'll like to keep it that way!" he loudly declare.

"S-sure thing boss!" the other student under Bruno are quick to agree, backing away from Ikawara and any intend to cheapshot the karate master.

This earn Ikawara-san a smile, "An honorable fighter huh? That's very unusual for someone like you."

"The least I could do," Bruno answered, "And since your tired, I'll give you a fighting chance," he said as he place one of his hand at the back.

"A handicap match?" Ikawara-san said, "This seriously going to hamper my reputation as a karate master..."

"...Your name."

"Hmm?"

"An opponent must give his or her name before the fight. That is the philosophy of all street fighter. So I asked you again. Your name."

The karate master brace himself, having zero clue about this street fighting business he got himself into, "Torigama Ikawara."

"Well met." Bruno reply.

Ikawara must be tired beyond belief, because for someone as big as Bruno, he moves at a speed that makes him squeal his eyes when a sudden realization that Bruno is launching his attack. Ikawara narrowly evade an incoming fist the size of his face from collision, grunting aloud as an unseen attack nail his leg at the side. Bruno kept his other arm at his back sure, but his two legs are still free from any form of movement, including a flurry of assault. The karate master did his best to dodge and evade Bruno's attack, but unlike karate or any form of martial arts that Ikawara has been studying, he could not read Bruno's body language to predict his attack pattern. Ikawara-san did manage to nail his own strikes against the giants head (with a well timed double kick to the face) but that only hinder the giant student momentarily. The big brute smirk at his effort, and deliver a punch against Ikawara abdomen via upper punch, temporary levitate the karate master just a few inch off the ground due to the sheer strength.

It was a losing battle, one that Ikawara sensei knew it was too good to be true. This giant brute has so much raw strength that could rival most heavy hitting boxers, with the blinding speed of Muay Thai fighting style. Ikawara attempt to judo throw Bruno once he saw an opening, but his attempt utterly fail when the large student will not budge from his grapples. Bruno decides to show Ikawara sensei how it is done on his term by firmly hold Ikawara's white karate Gi, sweep the Karate master's feet to loosen his balance before he back flip Ikawara to the ground. To add insult in injury, Bruno decides to lightly kick the karate teacher at his side while he is on all four.

Refusing to back down, Ikawara quickly recovers from the blow and deliver his own flurry of assault against Bruno, but the large student use his only arm to defend the following blows from the karate master. Ikawara blind forward assault however leave him quite open for an attack, which Bruno quickly exploit it as he use his one arm and grapple him by the neck, twirl around and slam Ikawara to the asphalt ground. The karate master laid on the ground, panting and growling in pain, coughing violently in defeat. The large student circle the downed karate master in an amusing fashion before picking him up from his collar shirt with one hand, held him up to his level.

"I'm looking for someone, someone like you, but female."

"No one I know off!" the karate master retort.

"Oh, I know you do; she has that Tamagawa Minami school badge on her shirt after all, short hair, long white bandana tied on her forehead."

The karate master, Ikawara blink at that description; could it be?

"What is going on here?" an innocent female voice calls out among the sea of student.

Everyone turn their attention to the lone voice, who she smile innocently. She continues, "I thought class is 'bout to start any minute now. Is there a special ensemble that I miss?"

"There she is," the largest student exclaim, dropping the karate master down unceremoniously as he slowly approach his target.

Sakura Kasugano.

Sakura blink when the tallest student approach her, she puts an innocent front, "Oh, are you an exchange student? Your not suppose to cause a scene you know. School policy."

"Sakura Kasugano, I presume?" Bruno asked.

The young gym teacher reply half-hearted at the large student, "I'm her, what is it with you?" She eyed at the large student's school insignia and twitch at the Justice High School foul badge.

_Oh... crap. _She mumbles.

"Do you remember the four student kings that you've faced many years ago?"

The question makes Sakura ponder a moment, before making a declare gesture, "Oh, you mean the big cheerleader dude, the flamboyant guy, the one eye lad and the the crazy kid? Are you related to them?"

"As a matter a fact, I am," Bruno answered, crackling his knuckles with a resounding pop, "I'm their youngest brother."

"Wow," she said in amazement, before she frown, "You don't look like any of them..."

"Enough idle chat, let's fight."

"Oh, come on..." Sakura pout, "I'm sorta sore after yesterday event... not to mention I'm really late for work; Mr Roberto is going to chew me if I'm not in time."

"Not my problem!"

Bruno perform an uppercut from where he stand, but his strikes is dodge by Sakura altogether. The young gym teacher pout further, "Hey! I didn't agree at fighting in front of the entire pupil here!"

"WELL THAT WASN'T A PROBLEM ISN'T IT?!" Bruno roars, "FIRST RULE OF STREET FIGHTING; EVERY FIGHTING ARENA IS AN ARENA, REGARDLESS OF THE LOCATION!"

Bruno pulls a low kick against Sakura, but the quick footed gym teacher sidestep the attack, still carrying her innocent but now annoyed expression, "Can we do this on another time? Maybe after school? In the playground at the afternoon?!"

"NO EXCUSES!"

The large student rushes towards Sakura again, and proceed to haymaker Sakura against her jaw. The assault connects, which makes the student cringe at the violent blow. The assault however, awaken Sakura's fighting spirit. She smirk at her attacker as she aid her aching face, "That's a mighty blow you did there. You've earn my respect; very few capable fighters manage to land a blow against me for such a long time."

Bruno rushes in again, his incoming fist soars towards the young gym teacher face when Sakura grab hold at the incoming fist and proceed to use her foes momentum against him, "HAH!"

Sakura proceed to judo throw Bruno without much effort, despite being twice her normal size, leaving a very large imprint of the giant brunt on the ground. Bruno quickly got up, threw his outer shirt out, revealing a large tiger decoration shirt he worn. The large student seemed extremely pleased by the turn of event. He roars with excitement. Sakura held her ground, using an all to familiar battle stance. The exchange fist fight between a full grown young woman and a fairly large student continues, each member took blows or parry strikes. While Bruno fights with unrelenting ferocity and murderous glee, Sakura Kasugano is an exact opposite; she may sports a flurry of assault and a fierce precision strikes, that does not mean she had a share of monstrous glee that Bruno is sporting – it's not like she has to enjoy fighting all the time, but when the most rarest moment present itself to trade fist with her, her cheerful smile and innocent demeanor will make most opponent ponder a bit.

She fights, not to proof that she is the strongest; she fight to proof that she is not backing down a challenge.

Sakura launches forward towards Bruno, throwing several punches against Bruno which the large student easily defend against, but what comes next was really unexpected; Sakura proceed to throw down a few strikes against his legs with her own, which quickly forces Bruno to crouch to cover his legs. In his haste, Bruno in his crouching position tried to switch to the offense.

Bad move, Sakura remarks.

"**SHOOUKEN**!" Sakura roars as the small size gym teacher proceed to uppercut Bruno, sending the large size student upward at an amazing height. This action cause the student, even the two teacher present in the fight, jawdrop at the ridiculous height. Somehow, for someone at Sakura's small humble height, she is able to catapult herself off the ground with her intended victim with her, from several feet high!

"It's not over yet!" she proclaimed, as she proceed to defy the laws of gravity by performing an air-combo at Bruno with a series of punch, kicks before she violently slams her victim to the ground with her two fist connected to Bruno's head. The large student crashed into the ground, while Sakura Kasugano lands safely at the other end; an impressive feat to land on your two feet after being in the air for several seconds and at least two stories high drop.

Bruno roast up, roaring like a mad bear than a tiger, bleeding from across his face. Sakura was about to resume her assault when Bruno execute a blind uppercut at the distance from Sakura. While most students who saw the attack thought that Bruno has gone mad and attack blindly in rage, Sakura however did not, and brace herself when she felt a cold wind blew against her before a massive wave struck her home.

"Wave attack?!" She gesture.

"THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Bruno proclaim as he launch more and more wave attacks against Sakura.

Distance attack is not completely foreign to Sakura; in fact, she knows a lot of street fighter in her days has a distance wave attack of some kind, from the military gung-ho Guile to her idol mentor. Most importantly...

She has one too, albeit she had not use it since her match with her idol mentor.

As Sakura continues to shield herself from more wave attack, Bruno slowly creeping forward towards her. This small movement did not escape Sakura Kasugano eyes, as she has seen similar gesture from the Red Cyclone himself when she chose to fight alongside with that amnesiac turncoat Shadowlaw agent Cammy, though most likely in reverse since his the one approaching while attacking and not her. More wave attacks pound against her arm, each attacks slowly aching her arm. Bruno continue his assault, thinking that he had finally bound her in place with his unique blend of wave attacks. All he had to do is to get closer for the final strike.

That final strike did not happen; as soon as Bruno is at arm distance at Sakura, the young female gym teacher in her defensive stance rebound Bruno's assault with a violent forward push. The rebound stagger the large student backward; it felt like a Qi energy that pushes him, yet at the same time didn't feel the same burning damage most Qi users projected. This left Bruno very confused for a good few seconds.

Sakura Kasugano didn't bother to give Bruno that said second to understand what had transpired. Immediately after she pushes Bruno back with the Advance Guard - a technique she learn from 'that person' - she closes in towards her large opponent just in arms reach, both of her hands join together as she drew to her sides, a ball of energy crackles in its wake.

Sakura still remembers the day she drew this flow of energy as if it was yesterday. Dan has always said that channeling such an energy would require a ton of meditation, concentration and the users stamina, and Dan is no fool; he may not be one of the best street fighter even in the lowest tier, but his knowledge help Sakura Kasugano understand one thing, that a lesser man such as Dan Hibiki himself can fire off a Qi energy with enough requirements, and despite firing off a tiny pink ball of energy, it is still _his _energy nonetheless. Dan told Sakura many times that without those three fundamental component, the user will not be able to draw and generate such said energy. Sakura shattered that belief when she fire off her first Hadouken through sheer determination alone. Three time that size as she recalls it.

And here she is, ready to pull off yet another sizable fireball to this large student in front of her.

Bruno's recover from his pondering thoughts, are moments away from grappling the young female gym teacher.

Sakura, with the wildest smile on her face unleash her Qi energy from both of her hands towards Bruno, the Qi energy that had been locked up for so long it practically scream with resounding boom.

"**SHINKUU HADOUKEN**!"

The energy is unleashed, student and teacher alike saw a blinding flash of light crackling with energy. The massive ball of energy connected to Bruno's chest at close proximity which explodes upon contact. The energy disperse as quickly as it appears, and Bruno, who took the blunt of said supercharged energy has been catapult several feet away from Sakura, lay on the ground, unconscious. The young gym teacher still held her position for a few seconds more before she got up to her neutral stance, rubbing her nose with her finger, "...And that's a wrap." she commented.

Almost immediately, the rest of the foreign student took up arms and are now surrounding the young female teacher, foul expression and language are on full display. _These guys did not like to lose it seemed,_ thought Sakura as she ready herself another fight.

The fight never occur. Thankfully, the police had just arrive at the scene with their blaring siren and red and blue lights. The foreign students caught wind of the siren and are quick to drop whatever they are doing in order to escape. Sakura didn't bother to stop these Justice High student. She knows who they were and where they came from. As she stood at her ground with the defeated Bruno laying unconscious on the ground besides her waiting for the police to take this fairly large student into custody, she wondered if she should pay a visit to most of her friends to learn what the student of Justice High is doing as of late.

_I should probably ask for Batsu's help... _thought Sakura, _as well as Hinata and Natsu. Asking for Hideo and Kyoko sensei for help wouldn't hurt as well, since they were teachers at Justice High. I wonder if Karin would help me with a rain-check fight? _

Sakura knows that this is going to be another hard week, with the Justice High School being unusually more active as of late. For now however, the fight is over.

**Somewhere, across the globe...**

"That Qi..."

A man with a white karate attire said softly as it drew his attention to the southeast. Barefoot and carrying a large dumber bag over his shoulder, the man pause all his senses and only focus that familiar Qi energy. In his distance memory, where he had fought many street fighter to better himself and create a lasting friendship to his rivals, didn't take long for him to recognize who it was...

And the promise he had yet to fulfill.

"Well then," he thought, tightening his red bandana, "I think it is high time I respect that promise."

**(Two Weeks Later...)**

"Sakura!"

The sound of Sakura's mother called aloud, and the young woman continue to trashed in her bed in retort. "Hmm..." she mumbled, "Five more minutes..."

"Sakura Kasugano! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" her mother yell as she drew the curtain to the side, allowing the beam of light to shine in Sakura's room. Again, in her refusal to get up from her comfy bed, she drew the blanket up in protest. "I took a day off mom. I'm dead tired..."

"Well, you better be up now; you've been sleeping like a rock since yesterday!"

Sakura blinked, "Yesterday? What day is it?"

"Friday." her mother huff.

Sakura Kasugano wasn't completely awake, but her mind are quick to progress. She stare at the digital clock in front of her, the one that is not destroyed because it has no alarm figure. The young gym teacher widen her eyes.

8:15am.

"GAAAAHHH!" Sakura cried in panic, "I'm late! AGAIN!"

As the frantic young woman getting herself ready in breakneck speed, her mother begins to lament. "Sakura, as much as I love you and supportive to whatever crazy fights you land yourself into, job is the one thing I have no control over. After what happen yesterday event, I -"

"Yes, love you too mum, goodbye mom, see you soon mom!" Sakura reply as she jump off from her bedroom floor to the ground floor again before sprinting off to work. Sakura's mum just sigh at her reacting.

"Lord help her if she finds a husband... "

**()**

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm totally sorry!" exclaim Sakura in her gym attire as she rushes to the school field filled with the student who is ready for their missing physical education teacher. Some of the student chuckle at her lateness.

"Ah, the demon of tardiness has finally arrived..." one of the female student said, her friend naturally reply, "Well, fork over that bet money! We're going karaoke after school!"

Sakura Kasugano who isn't above baiting such joke, so she took some offense to this betting, especially when it involves her being late. " Come on girls, I told you guys to stop using my attendance for bets! This is the third time this month!"

"Then be a good model and come earlier then!" the girls answer back, which Sakura can't help but to chuckle nervously. "That way you won't get chewed on by Mr Roberto for being this late!" the student continue, which cause Sakura to bow her head downward in shame.

"I know..." the young female gym teacher put on a small smile, "I know."

"Sakura-senpai," one of her student asked, drawing attention to the gym teacher, "Hmm?"

"Not to sound suspiciously, but that expensive red car over there has been pull over for some time now since your arrival," the female student said, "two old guys over the other side of the fence have been staring at you since you arrived."

Sakura Kasugano turn to the direction where this expensive red car is parked. It was a sight to see such a luxurious car here in Tamagawa Minami. But that was not her concern – what make her pause is the identity of the two 'old guys' her student is referring to. One of them is a tall blonde man, fair looking, short hair and an expensive taste of jeans, jacket and that red car. He has that warm smile that Sakura knew, like those from her closes friend. But what captures her attention is the second person who is standing beside the tall blonde man. Despite appearing like a pauper, the man that stood besides the rich blonde guy actually kept himself quite clean, with his white uniform attire appear stainless, though his shoulder rings on his uniform appeared tattered due to the constant wear and tear of said uniform. He no longer dons his trademark white bandana like the one Sakura has been using since her last fight; he dons a red one, equally as long and equally inspiring. With the dumber-bag in hand and stood shoeless, Sakura smiles.

He finally came.

Ryu.

"Its been so long," the tall blonde man, Ken Master, said "A phys-ed teacher... That's so like her, don't you think?"

Ryu didn't bother to reply. He simple toss his heavy dumber-bag to his blonde friend as he march forward towards Sakura Kasugano. "Gah!" Ken quickly retorted as the dumber-bag landed squarely at his face. "Dude, you can't be serious! Can't you tell just by looking at her? She's no longer-"

"No" Ryu reply with a confident smile. "I felt your Qi many days ago, Sakura-chan. You've been practicing, haven't you?"

Sakura didn't reply for a moment, only nod at his question. "Been busy, you know with life."

"I see." Ryu ready his battle stance. "Are you ready?"

"Heh, sure!" Sakura reply heartily, turning her attention to her student who is very puzzle at this point. "Don't mind me guys, do whatever you feel like right now." She gesture to her student before swiftly attend to Ryu, "This will be but a moment."

As the two fighters ready themselves, the air thickens, the wind blew against the two opposite opponent, their battle stance lock in place for a few more minutes. Then, in unison, Ryu and Sakura pulls out their signature moves, with two ball of energy forming in their hands.

"**HADOUKEN**!"

**()**

Street Fighter Sakura Ganbaru! Wild Bloom End.


End file.
